


“After all, he's a pretty princess.”

by FeralCreed



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dress Up, Gen, L2R characters, Princesses, Summers Brothers, for Elli, little kids doing weird shit, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Alex realises that Scott isn't around to annoy him and goes to see why. It's worth it.





	“After all, he's a pretty princess.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



Alex has already decided that Scott isn't good at much. But he's great at getting on Alex's nerves. So when the ass misses his normal check-ins, where he's annoying under the guise of wanting to check on him, the younger Summers gets a little bit curious. Okay, really curious, because since when has his brother passed up a chance to make him want to hit him? Never.

 

He goes in search of him, which is made a little hard by the fact that there's no way he's actually going to ask anybody. Letting Scott know he was missed would just encourage him. Alex didn't miss him like _that_ , anyway. It's just weird not being pestered, has nothing to do with the fact that Scott somehow got himself to be a part of Alex's daily schedule. But he tracks him down in one of the ground floor rooms.

 

The way he looks is more than payment for the trouble it took to find him. He's sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing a tiara and a towel tied around his neck like a cape. One of the youngest girls is painting his nails a glittery red, giving the hand serious attention even though a good half of the polish ends up on Scott's skin instead. Six or seven other girls are clustered around watching.

 

“What are you guys up to?” he asks, smirking.

 

Scott jumps. “Oh, hi, Alex,” he says. He looks as ashamed as Alex was expecting, already blushing.

 

“Hold still,” the girl scolds him. “We gotta get you ready for the dragon.”

 

“Dragon?” Alex repeats, unable to help himself. The girls collectively point to Laura, who's perched on the windowsill. She grins at him and extends her claws. He's never going to admit how much a little girl's smile scares him.

 

“Cause she has the claws,” one of them explains. “So she's the dragon.” Laura flicks a button at him and Alex raises an eyebrow. Bit cheap for a dragon's hoard, isn't it? He doesn't say anything, though.

 

Okay, so Laura as a dragon makes sense, kind of. But who's... Oh god. “Scott's the princess that has to be rescued,” he realises. This is the best thing that he could have asked for. “Can I watch?” The girls consider a moment before nodding, and he sits down along the wall.

 

Scott glares at him but Alex couldn't care less. This is awesome. He fumbles in his pocket for his phone and turns on the camera, grin widening at Scott's expression. All right, this deserves a video. Clearly the girls couldn't care less, which makes it all even better. Finally they seem to think that things are ready by their standards, and they all stand back in a group, surveying Scott.

 

Alex is half ready to piss himself, and his phone is shaking from his laughter. His brother's outfit was amended to include about a dozen bead necklaces, and twice as many hair bands up one arm. One of the girls had put a heart sticker on the bridge of his glasses. It was also someone's brilliant idea to dust Scott's hair with yellow and pink chalk dust. There had been a discussion about drawing on him with the markers but evidently they'd gone for stickers all over his arms and jeans.

 

“You're beautiful, Scott,” Alex tells him.

 

“Thanks,” Scott replies. He looks like he wants to die but Alex couldn't be happier. Blackmail material for _life_.

 

What makes it better is that the kids stick him under one of the craft tables, which Laura sits on top of. One of them wrote up some kind of script, and they go through it with all due solemnity. Scott finally gets rescued from Laura, who honestly does a great job of growling and showing her claws without actually stabbing anyone. It's probably the closest thing that Xavier's has got to a school play, but the most important part is that Scott looks fucking ridiculous.

 

“Scott, it's really nice of you to help the kids out,” he says, biting back a grin. His brother, sitting on the floor, glares at him.

 

“We stole him!” one of the kids chirps triumphantly. “He said he had to go check on his brother, though.”

 

“I'm sure his brother will forgive him.” Generally he'd try to dig Scott deeper, but the guy has such a guilty look that Alex kind of feels sorry for him. “After all, he's a pretty princess.”

 

For answer, Scott groans and topples over backward onto the floor. Alex snickers and tosses a button at him. One of the girls borrows the tiara, pelting over to Alex to put it on his head instead and sitting in his lap once she's done so.

 

“Scott is Laura's princess so you're mine.” From the way Scott laughs, Alex would bet his face is something to look at.

 

“That's a good idea,” he agrees. He clearly isn't about to help a brother out.

 

“Charles sent me to get Scott,” Alex blurts out. No way is he going to get dressed up like his brother was.

 

A chorus of disappointed groans meet that statement but the girl reluctantly climbs off his lap. Scott is ceremoniously divested of his jewelry, but he gently steers the girls away from taking his glasses off so they can remove the sticker.

 

“Play with us again?” one asks hopefully, tugging at his hand.

 

“Maybe,” Scott answers. “But I gotta go now, okay?” The two of them escape in no time, and Scott looks over at him curiously. “What did Charles want?”

 

“Um... nothing.”

 

“Alex, you liar,” Scott says, sounding amused rather than disapproving. “Though I guess I owe you one.”

 

“You didn't like being a princess?”

 

Scott huffs and shoves at his shoulder. “Who bailed the second he got a tiara?”

 

“Hey, I'm no Mia Thermopolis.”

 

“You just referenced a princess movie, didn't you?”

 

“...Maybe.” Alex flicks the heart sticker on Scott's glasses. “See you around, dork.” 

 

“Yeah, see you, nerd.” Scott swats him upside the head, dodges his little brother's attempt at retaliation. He could have done without the princess thing, he decided as he jogged up the stairs to his room. But hell if Alex hadn't looked happier in the last half hour than the three months preceding it. Sometimes it was worth it. If he finds heart stickers on all his things for the next week, well, he already knew his little brother was an asshole. And he also knows they're family. 

 

He starts all his texts to Alex as 'For the attention of Her Royal Princess, Mia Thermopolis' until the stickers stop. 


End file.
